Strawberry Princess
by Deadblackkat
Summary: Twist off of Aladdin. Ichigo, the princess of the land of Sereitei, and hates how everything is chosen for her; Shiro, an albino street-rat that no one likes due to his appearance; Aizen, a greedy lord who wants to rule everything; how will events unfold?
1. The Demon and the Runaway

It was in medieval times, feudal era in japan, and everyone was living happily under the emperor. Now, the emperor had a single daughter. Her hair was a bright citrus orange, and her eyes were like sweet honey. She wore a blue kimono that went down to the floor. She never liked being a princess. Whenever she feels uncertain or troubled, she climbs up on the roof and stares at the night sky. Her hair fluttered in the slight breeze. She sighed. A man appeared next to her and set his hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo, this is not the time to sulk, get back to bed."

"Yeah, yeah... hey, Renji?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well, because your father thought you came of age to find a suitor, had practically everyone in Sereitei come, and they are all going to try to court you."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Didn't I just tell you? It's your duty as the princess of Sereitei..."

"Why me? I don't like being here! Everyone tells me what I'm supposed to do, and how I should act! I want to be myself, not some prize!"

"Well, I can tell you one thing..."

"What?"

"Aizen's going to be there, and everyone expects you to choose him, but I personally don't like him."

"I wouldn't pick him if it was the last thing I did!"

"Good to hear that, but seriously, you're sixteen now, it's time to find a suitor."

"Maybe I don't want to..."

"You sort of have no choice..."

"I'm not going to do it! Not now, not ever!" Ichigo jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on her feet before running back to her room and locking the door. "stupid pineapple..." Ichigo sighed before grabbing her cloak, cutting the edge of her kimono to her knees, and climbing out the window. "This will show them... I am not a prize to be won..." Ichigo bounded out, through the forests, hoping never to return again.

***

"Lord Yamamoto! Ichigo has disappeared!" an attendant burst into the emperor's room.

"Nani?! Go find her!"

"Hai!" The attendant scurried off and told the army. "The princess is missing! Orders from above say to search everywhere!"

"Let's go men!" The captain said and they all rode off to find their missing princess.

***

Ichigo walked the town outside, taking in all the sights, dodging horses and carriages. She wandered the streets, watching how the people traded goods, advertized their goods, and went on their way. She paused when she saw a little boy try to steal an apple. She stopped and grabbed an apple and handed it out to him. "Here..." the boy took the apple and Ichigo set out a few yen to compensate for the apple. She loved to help people, especially the poorer ones. She couldn't help but overhear what seemed to be a fight.

"Stupid demon! Don't come back here again!" A shop owner said.

"I have just as much right to be here as ya do!" Someone yelled back, and the voice seemed to draw Ichigo closer.

"Dumb Demon! Get the hell out of my sight!"

"Hey! I ain't a demon! My money is just as good as everyone else's!" Ichigo finally got through the crowd to see someone with pure-white hair that spiked out in every direction. His eyes were golden, and there was black where the white should be. He was lean, yet she could tell he was muscular. His skin was deathly pale and could be translucent if it got any whiter. He was scowling and arguing with the shopkeeper. Suddenly, the shopkeeper kneed the teen in his gut, making him sink down to his knees.

"I am not doing business with a demon!" he yelled.

"Then will you do business with me?" Ichigo spoke up and stepped forward.

"I have no problem with you, so yes."

"Hand me whatever he was going to buy." The shopkeeper nodded and handed Ichigo a basket of food, all of which she paid for. "You shouldn't judge people by appearances..." Ichigo mumbled. The crowd backed away and resumed their business. Ichigo set the basket down near the teen and helped him stand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... common occurrence with me..." He scratched the back of his head. "And you are?"

"Ichigo," Ichigo picked up the basket and offered it to him. "You?"

"Shirosaki, but people prefer ta call me either demon or Shiro." Shiro didn't take the basket.

"Shiro... sounds nice..." Shiro glared at Ichigo.

"Why did ya help me?"

"Because, just because you look different, doesn't mean you're a bad person..."

"But still..."

"Just shut-up and take the basket..." Shiro complied and muttered a thanks.

"I hope to see ya around more, berry-chan!" Shiro ran off and Ichigo stood there.

"Me too... me too..." Ichigo muttered to herself. It was starting to get dark, and Ichigo tried to find shelter, settling for a broken-down building. She lowered her hood and sighed. "Shiro... I think you just stole my heart..."

***

"I'm back!" Shiro called out and three kids ran up to him.

"Shiro-Nii! Glad to see you back!" a blondish-haired, brown-eyed girl hugged Shiro.

"Hiya, Yuzu..." Shiro patted her head.

"What took you so long? It's nearly dusk..." a raven-haired, brown-eyed girl leaned at the doorway.

"eh... shaddup Karin..." A boy stumbled in from the other room, his cool, gray eyes devoid of life, and staring at nothing, unable to focus. His untamed black hair spiked out much like Shiro's.

"Hi Shiro."

"Hello Kaien, how's the eyes?"

"Still can't see anything, but I'm starting to adjust. Can barely make out where people and structures are."

"Good ta hear." Shiro set the basket down on the half-broken table and pulled out a loaf of bread. He broke it into four pieces and handed the three kids a piece before grabbing one for himself.

"Anything happen in town?" Karin asked.

"The shop owner refused to let me buy the things..."

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T STEAL THIS, RIGHT?" Yuzu yelled.

"Calm down! Someone else stood up for me." Shiro explained.

"Who?" Kaien asked.

"Her name was Ichigo, and from what I could tell, she was sweet and kind, but I barely got a good look at her face... she kept it covered by a hood..."

"Wow... sorta like an angel..." Yuzu chimed.

"Possibly. The only time I got a look at her face was when she helped me stand up. She had the warmest, brown eyes..."

"Sounds like you have a crush..." Karin teased.

"What? NO!" Shiro yelled and the three laughed. "Finish up then go to sleep..."

"M'kay." The three said in unison and finished their portion of bread and went to their broken beds. Shiro covered all three of them with a blanket.

"Will things get better?" Yuzu asked.

"Possibly... I'm not going to lie, but it's probably not going to happen..." Shiro said.

"I just hope those guards don't find us and beat you again..." Karin yawned.

"If they do, I've gotten stronger."

"I would love to feel grass between my toes again, and the wind in my hair, but this place is too run down..." Kaien said.

"Yeah... after Aizen drops down dead, then maybe things will get better..." Shiro said with a tinge of hate in his voice.

"Maybe you will be the one to marry the princess... then you will be Emperor instead of Aizen..." Yuzu muttered.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen..."

"It might... you never know..." Yuzu said before falling to sleep.

"Yeah... what's a princess going to see in a street-rat like me?" Shiro said, stroking Yuzu's hair. "It's never going to happen..." Shiro sighed and went to his own perch near the cracked wall. He leaned against the frame and looked out to the sight. His mind traveled back to that girl from before in the market place. He then fell asleep.

***

"Any news?" Yamamoto asked.

"None, no-one has spotted her..." A man with brown, curly hair and Brown eyes bowed. He stood back up and set his helmet down. "I will not stop until we find her!"

"Thank you Kyoraku." Kyoraku nodded and left, then Aizen came in.

"Any news on my bride?"

"None... she's completely disappeared..."

"Nothing to fear... I'm sure my men will find her."

"Good." Yamamoto got up and left for his bed. Aizen smirked and went back to his mansion. He snapped his fingers and two people came out of nowhere.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, I want you to find Princess Ichigo and bring her back alive. If I'm going to rule Sereitei, then I have to have the princess as my wife."

"Hai, Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra nodded and left.

"Whatever..." Grimmjow scoffed and followed. Aizen smirked and looked at the palace.

"Soon, all of Sereitei will be in my hand..." Aizen started laughing when a man leaned against the entryway.

"My, my, looks li' ya are havin' fun." Gin smirked. "Everythin' goin' ta plan?"

"Not in the least, but the reward for finding Ichigo has been raised to her hand in marriage. He is so desperate right now..."

"An unexpected twist in ya favor, I see..."

"Gin, make sure our... competition... knows that Ichigo is mine..."

"Go rough 'em up?"

"Precisely." Gin smirked at this and bowed.

"As you wish, Aizen-Sama..." He then got up and left without another word.


	2. Learning of Love

**HEY! EVERYBODY WATCHING ME! GUESS WHAT? Yep, i bet you guessed it~ I'M BACK! AND BETTER THAN EVER! I think you can thank my WONDERFUL sister and friends for getting me back into bleach. I AM CONTINUING THIS! :D. I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews, but this one review REALLY made me smile! And here it is!**

**Kuraikaji: 0-o omg Whoa this makes the 330 bleach episodes look like garbage**

**Thank you for sparking my muse to get this chappie up! i'm also working on Chappie 3! YAY!**

**Without further adieu~ THE STORY~**

* * *

Ichigo woke up and stretched. She then stood up and pulled her hood back up to cover her face. She had two things to do: one, find an apothecary to temporarily dye her hair; two, find some new kimonos to wear. Ichigo walked out and looked around for the tell-tale signs of an apothecary, even asking a few people. Ichigo got directions from an elderly man and thanked him, then left. When she got to the apothecary, she was surprised to see a cat sitting there.

"May I help you?" A blonde man came out from around the corner and fanned himself. He had a green and white-striped hat.

"Yes, do you have any hair dyes?"

"Why yes, we do! But we are only left with silver, I am sorry to say."

"That's good. I'll take one." Ichigo handed over the money and took the bottle and left. She then got to a kimono stall and gazed at the kimonos. She picked out three short kimonos, each with a different print and color. She paid the woman and went to find the nearest springs. She found one and took off her cloak and wet her hair before pouring the dye into it and making sure it was coated. She then discarded her old clothes and stepped into the water, cleaning herself. Ichigo got back out and quickly put on one of her new kimonos. She definitely did not want to be caught, so she burned the old kimono of hers and left. She replaced her cloak, still covering her face, and went to get something to fill her stomach. She picked out an apple and paid for it, chewing as she walked and browsed the stalls. She saw Shiro walk into a beaten-down house and she followed, intent on talking to him again.

"Shiro-Nii!" Yuzu latched back on to Shiro.

"Jeez! I was only out for five minutes..."

"But I missed you..."

"Well, I'm back, right?"

"Trying to find that 'Ichigo' girl again?" Karin smirked.

"Who asked ya, Karin?" Shiro yelled and Kaien sauntered into the room.

"Someone followed you... they're coming up the stairs now..." Kaien frowned and the other two girls panicked.

"Shit... Go hide! It doesn't matter if they take me, but go hide!" Shiro ordered and all three of them nodded and hid themselves. Shiro got ready to fight as a hooded figure came up the steps.

"Shiro?" Ichigo called and Shiro lowered his guard.

"Ichigo?"

"Ha! I knew this was your hiding spot!" Ichigo called out.

"Dammit! For a second there, I thought ya were one of Aizen's men..." Shiro grumbled.

"Aizen's men? They aren't allowed past their borders!"

"Yeah, and since when did that matter? They come and go as they please, taking people away to be concubines or wives..." Shiro said, a hint of disgust in his tone.

"That's horrible!"

"How didn't you know about this?"

"Well, I'm from... another town." Ichigo quickly thought up.

"Uhuh..." Shiro said and he whistled a bit and there was a bit of a rustling noise. "Karin, Yuzu, Kaien, it's safe, you can come out." The three mentioned came out of their hiding place and stood next to him. "Ichigo, this is my family. Yuzu, Karin, and Kaien." Ichigo smiled and the three kids looked at her.

"So this is your crush?" Karin asked and Ichigo blushed, but her cloak hid it.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Shiro yelled.

"Sure you don't..." Karin rolled her eyes and Ichigo focused on Kaien.

"What happened to his eyes?"

"He lost his ability to see. There was a raid three weeks ago, and he got splashed in the face with a type of acid. By the time I got to him, he had already lost his vision." Shiro explained.

"That's horrible!" Ichigo gasped.

"Hey, miss? Why do you wear a hood?"

"To keep out the sun." Ichigo lied.

"Can you take it off? We are inside..." Yuzu asked and Ichigo sighed then lowered her hood. Shiro looked at her. Her hair was a deep silver, and her face seemed as soft as porcelain. Shiro felt that even a slight tap could shatter her fragile complexion. "Wow! You are really pretty!"

"I have to agree..." Karin said.

"What does she look like?" Kaien asked and Karin whispered into his ear. "Oh! That does sound beautiful!"

"Ya are very pretty..." Shiro finally spoke up and then glanced out the window. The sun was starting to set. "well, where do ya live?"

"Anywhere I can find shelter..." Ichigo told the truth.

"Well, you can stay with us!" Yuzu chimed and Karin nodded.

"Yes... I am positive that Shiro here will just ADORE your company." Karin smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell ya! I don't have a crush on her!"

"Your body language says otherwise..." Kaien stated and Ichigo blushed, but hid it behind her sleeve.

"I would be glad to stay here." Ichigo stated before anyone else could argue anymore.

"GREAT! I'll go make you a place to sleep!" Yuzu ran off.

"MAKE IT NEXT TO WHERE SHIRO SLEEPS!" Karin yelled.

"WILL DO!" Yuzu called back.

"God... these triplets will be the end of me..."

"Where are your parents?"

"Our mom died in childbirth with those three, and our dad was killed in a raid three years ago..." Shiro said and Kaien hung his head low.

"I am so sorry..." Ichigo said.

"What about you?"

"Both of my parent's are still alive... I'm a runaway... my dad wants me to get married to someone I don't even love..." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, that's pretty common nowadays..." Shiro agreed. "Marriage should be based on love, not status..."

"I completely agree..." Ichigo said and Kaien stepped in.

"How old are you?" Kaien asked, his gaze still not focusing.

"Sixteen, why?"

"You're a year younger than Shiro." Kaien said. Shiro crossed his arms.

"What does age have to do with anything?" Shiro commented.

"Because... men aren't supposed to be with women older than them... that's why women are given up for suitors at age sixteen, and men at age seventeen, both of you are of legal age." Kaien explained. "Thus making it perfectly acceptable for you two to be a couple."

"Kaien!" Shiro yelled and Ichigo blushed a bit but started laughing. Shiro looked at her like she was insane, but eventually started laughing with her. Karin and Yuzu came back in the room.

"Alright! Ichigo's bed is all ready for her!" Yuzu chimed.

"Good, let's all get some sleep." Shiro said.

"Alright..." The triplets stated in unison and went off to their beds. "Good-night, Shiro, Ichigo."

"Good-night, Karin, Yuzu, Kaien..." Shiro called out and the three went to sleep. Ichigo found where her bed was and laid on the soft blankets. Shiro laid down next to her, but on his own set of blankets. "G'night, Ichigo..."

"Good-night, Shiro." Ichigo said as they all fell into a blissful sleep. Unaware to them, two men rode into town and stayed at the inn, they would begin their search for the princess later.

"Karin... Karin, Wake up." Yuzu called and Karin opened an eye. "Yay you're awake!"

"What's the matter?"

"I thought you might want to see."

"See? See what?" Karin sat up and looked at where Yuzu was pointing. Both Ichigo and Shiro were on their sides, Shiro holding Ichigo close, and Ichigo leaning back into the embrace. Karin chuckled softly. "I knew he had a crush on her..."

"Yes you did! You were completely correct!" Yuzu chimed and they heard the two teens shift in their sleep.

"Oh... Shiro is never going to live this down..." Karin smirked evilly. Kaien walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "Why are you rubbing your eyes if you can't see?"

"Force of habit..." Kaien replied. Shiro stretched out and sat up, Ichigo still sleeping. "Good morning."

"Yeah... not a big morning fan..." Shiro replied, yawning. "I wish it could just stay night..."

"But then no-one would ever wake up, and I can't make fun of you for holding Ichigo in your sleep..." Karin said, sarcasm lining her voice at the first part.

"Wait... what?" Shiro asked and Karin stated laughing.

"You had your arms around her as you two were sleeping! It was really cute and maybe now you can get married and have kids!" Yuzu chimed and Shiro sweat-dropped.

"Yuzu... that isn't always how things work..." Shiro tried to explain.

"Well, do you like her?" Kaien asked.

"Possibly..." Shiro rolled his eyes in an inconspicuous manner.

"You do like her!" Yuzu squealed. "Now just find out if she likes you back!"

"Yeah, yeah... getting advice from a ten-year-old about a relationship is SO the best thing to do..." Shiro smirked.

"Hey! I may be ten, but I'm not stupid!" Yuzu pouted and Shiro got up and patted her head.

"I know your not... I was just teasing." Shiro looked back at Ichigo. "she's really cute when she sleeps."

"You really do like her..." Karin said then noticed how Ichigo was waking up. "Go talk to her!" Karin pushed Shiro towards Ichigo and he fell down in front of her.

"You know... you're supposed to get up in the mornings, not lie down..." Ichigo smirked.

"Hey! I was pushed..." Shiro hurriedly sat up.

"I know you were." Ichigo stood up and tried to help Shiro up to his feet, but instead, Shiro pulled her down to sit on his lap. She was blushing so hard and she was so shocked.

"Sorry, just thought ya might wanna see the world from my perspective." Shiro smirked, and Ichigo covered her face in a vain attempt to hide her blush. "Now, why are ya hiding?"

"It's not good for a lady to show emotion." Ichigo remembered from her etiquette classes. "And it's sort of a habit..."

"Well, maybe you should break that habit..." Shiro replied moving her hand away from her face. Karin started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, the fact that you have a huge crush on her, you are using such cheesy lines, and that the high-and-mighty Shiro is head-over-heels in L. O. V. E." Karin smirked.

"Hey!"

"Even I can tell that you love her, and I'm blind..." Kaien said and Shiro started fuming.

"Stop teasing me! Jeez! It's like you are all against me!" Shiro crossed his arm and pouted. Ichigo started giggling and stood up, she helped Shiro to his feet. Shiro looked at her then started laughing with her. "Anyway... I have to head into town... we need more supplies... want to come?" Shiro asked.

"Alright." Ichigo walked with Shiro outside and wandered around the market, Shiro picking out things, and Ichigo paying for them (Because no-one would do business with Shiro). They were both laughing, but Ichigo suddenly stopped and Shiro looked back.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked.

"They've found me..." Ichigo barely said above a whisper, dropping the basket and running. Shiro quickly picked up the basket and ran after her.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Shiro yelled and they both found themselves in the forest surrounding the town. "What was that about?"

"They found me and if they see me with you they were going to kill you..." Ichigo started to cry.

"H-hey! Calm down! Who would kill me? Why?"

"They don't care! Just by being with me you are in trouble... Just stay away from me! I... I don't want you getting hurt..." Ichigo pushed Shiro away and ran. Shiro blinked, not fully done processing what she said.

"Shit..." Shiro cursed then ran after her. "ICHIGO!"

* * *

**And there you have it! leaving a bit of a cliffie there, aren't i? }) Ah well~ POLL ON PROFILE! PLEASE CHOOSE! for you might be the one who decides a major event in this story.  
**


End file.
